Always with me
by Sister Of The Pharaoh
Summary: Sequal to "Love don't let me go" Crow and Yusei have been dating for a while, but have been unable to have some time together due to their jobs. Sencing how lonely Crow feels, Yusei decides to fix that. Lemon one shot! Yusei/Crow. Just in time for Valentines day!


**SOTP: Hey guys! Happy singels awareness day!**

**I decided to write a Yusei/Crow Lemon one shot squeal to "Love don't let me go" for Valentines Day, since the last one seemed pretty 's about time I got one done on time for once!**

**Now, just to warn you, this fic is pure smut, and is rated M for a reason. So, you all know the drill. Please read responibly. Thanks.**

**I OWN NOTHING! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Crow layed awake in bed, unable to sleep. He sighed when he looked at the digital clock on end table that read 10: 45 P.M.

Crow couldn't figure why he couldn't sleep, he just couldn't relax for some reason. Perhaps the thoughts of his new boyfriend Yusei Fudo were the cause of it. For they filled his mind with lust and want. Ever since they met that night at the club, Crow and Yusei became an instant item. They were now dating and living together in an apartment they shared for over three months.

They paid for it together while working separate jobs. Yusei was a master mechanic, so he did repairs and fixed things for people around the city. While Crow used his bike to deliver packages and other things. Because they were so busy, Yusei hadn't even tried to make a move on Crow. Sure they would hold and each other, but because Yusei was spending so time on work, they barely had any time even for that.

Part of Crow understood, yet he was also feeling lonely. Crow was also afraid that Yusei was losing interest in their relationship because of the hours they worked.

Crow didn't want that to be the truth. He never loved anyone before like he loved Yusei. He was very special to Crow, in many ways. Yusei was intelligence, determined and worked hard at everything in he did. Yusei was also warm, kind and supportive of his friends. Things that could be found in any person, but they were what made Yusei special to Crow.

Crow became too restless to just lay in bed anymore.

So he got up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. As he walked down the hall, he noticed a light on in the office. Yusei was sitting at his desk, working on designs for a new engine on his computer. Crow smiled, glad Yusei was working so hard on something he loved. Even though he was lonely, seeing Yusei do something that made him happy was enough for Crow.

He was about to get his water and go back to his room when heard Yusei call out to him.

"Crow? That you?"

"Yeah, it's me. I was just watching you, sorry." Crow said as he walked into the room.

"Don't be, I don't mind. Would you like to have some hot chocolate with me?" Yusei asked.

"Sure." Crow excepted with a smile.

After twenty minutes, Yusei came back with cups of hot coco. He and Crow went into the living room and sat across from each other while they drank in silence. Unsure of what to say, it was hard to come up with a topic when nothing exciting has really happened lately. Suddenly without warning, Yusei spoke up, shaking Crow from his thoughts.

"Is something bothering you Crow? You've been quite lately. And not just now either. You seem to have a lot on your mind."

"Umm, well yeah. Yusei, have you noticed that we haven't spent much quality time to together? I mean I know we still have quite time like this, but it feels like we barely have this too." Crow explained.

"I know. I feel the same way. Our work seems to be overwhelming our relationship. But the weekends tomorrow and it's both our days off. We can do something then." Yusei said.

"Yeah, sure. That'd be nice." Crow said as he placed his mug on the coffee table.

Not telling Yusei how lonely he felt. However he didn't need to because Yusei had caught on to it a while back. He felt guilty because the two of them hadn't shared an intamite moment together in so long. Not to mention it was driving Yusei crazy. Crow was just so charming and seductive without even knowing it. It turned Yusei on so bad, that it took everything he had to fight the erge to jump on Crow.

However, Yusei got the feeling that Crow was lustful towards him too. So Yusei decided they both deserved some special treatment. Noticing Crow was distracted, Yusei smirked and placed his cup on the coffee table next to Crow's. Yusei then got up from his chair and sat next to Crow on the couch. Wrapping an arm around his shoulder, catching Crow off guard.

"I'm sorry, I know I haven't been paying that much attention to you lately, Crow." Yusei said as he pulled his boyfriend close to him and ran a hand up his night shirt.

"Yusei?" Crow asked, a deep blush on his face.

"_How about I make up for that?"_ Yusei asked.

Laying Crow down on the couch and kissing him before he could answer. Yusei ran hands up and down Crow's sides, making the shorter male moaned in pleasure. Crow ran his tounge across Yusei's lips for entrance, which he gladly allowed. The two explored each others mouths eagerly while Crow ran his hands up and down Yusei's back. Yusei then broke the kiss and started on Crow's neck.

Sucking softly as he searched for Crow's sweet spot. Crow moaned loudly a second later. Making Yusei smirk as he started to suck hard on that particular spot. Yusei broke the kiss after a while and quickly removed Crow's night shirt. Yusei then reached down and licked one of Crow's nipples while paying attention to the other with his hand.

Crow's felt his pants get tight as Yusei continued. He moaned as he arched his back upward when Yusei slowly dragged his tounge down his neck, chest and stomach. Yusei the went back up and whispered softly in Crow's ear. His hot breath drove Crow mad as the taller male spoke.

_"Crow...Your skin feel so good. It's been so long since we've touched each other this way... " _Yusei said as his hand slipped inside Crow's pants.

Crow gasped sharply as he squirmed when Yusei squeezed that special area.

"_Ahhhh! Mph! Y-Yusei...Mmmmm!"_

_"I never knew you were so scentive..." _Yusei said as he kissed Crows neck once more.

"_AHHH! Y-Yusei! Hah...Mmmmm..." _Crow called out as Yusei .

"_It does feel good, huh? Do you want to continue this in the bedroom?" _Yusei asked, whispering in Crow's ear.

"_Mmmmmph...Mm-hm..." _Crow answered as he wrapped his arms around Yusei's neck.

Yusei carried his boyfriend to the bedroom bridle style. Giving him a passionate kiss on the way. Yusei laid Crow on the bed and pulled off his own shirt. Crawling on top of Crow with a lust filled look in his eyes. Crow painted heavenly as Yusei smirked at him.

_Yu-Yusei..." _Crow moaned as Yusei fingers lightly danced across his stomach.

"_Your getting excited, aren't you Crow?" _Yusei asked, noticing his erection.

Crow didn't get a chance to respond as Yusei covered his lips with his own. Yusei broke the kiss a second later and pulled down Crow's pants and boxers. Making him hissed in enjoyment as Yusei used both hands to pump him. Crow moaned and gasped as he arched back. Completely losing himself in the pleasure. Yusei leaned over Crow and whispered in ear.

"_Your so hard already Crow...You enjoy this as much as I do, don't you?"_

_"Ahhh! Yu-Yusei. I love you." _Crow whispered.

Yusei's eyes widened before smiling at Crow.

"_Crow. Your so special to me. I hope that you never doubt that." _Yusei whispered before tightening his grip on Crow's member slightly as he gave him another kiss.

_"AHHH! Ugh...Hah,_ _Yu-Yusei."_ Crow gasped when they broke away.

"_I'll make you feel amazing just like you made me feel the night we met. Just relax, and give into me." _Yusei whispered in Crow's ear as he placed a finger into Crow entrance slowly.

Crow gasped as his eyes grew wide before shutting them tightly at the intrusvie feeling. Yusei kissed Crow's forehead as he gently stroked his orange hair. Doing his best to comfert Crow as he prepared him. Yusei knew Crow was feeling pain, but it would be even worst if he wasn't ready. Yusei pulled close to him and whispered softly as he added another finger. Streching him slowly.

_"Crow, I love you. The truth is that no one has ever made me feel the way you do. Your the only person I could ever want to touch and be touched this way. Relax your body, I promise I'll try to be as gentle as I possible can."_

_"Ahhh! Yu-sei...Feels...so good... Ah!" _Crow moaned as Yusei found his sweet spot.

"_So that's where it is? I was curious as to where your pleasure spot was." _Yusei said.

Thrusting his fingers into Crow one more time before removing them. Crow whined at the lost of the feeling. He was starting to grow use to it. Yusei then to began postion himself in front Crow's entrance. Yusei licked his lips with antisapastion. Turning Crow on even more while Yusei leaned in close. Whispering softly just as he slipped inside.

"_Are you ready, Crow? Here I come..."_

Yusei kissed Crow deeply to take his mind off the pain as he entered inside. Crow moaned and cried loudly through the in slight pain before it quickly turned into pleasure. A pleasure that Crow quickly lost himself in as Yusei dove deeper inside. Their combining heat, mixed Yusei's throbing madhood made Crow want more. More of the man that was giving himself to him.

Crow wanted to become one with Yusei. Not just in body, but in everything. In soul, heart and mind. Crow wanted to be ingraved into Yusei's memory and never be forgotten. So that he would always feel close to him. Even when they were apart. Yusei stay still once he was all the way inside. He wanted to be sure Crow was ready before they continued.

"_Ahh! Ugh...Hah, hah, Yusei...Please...promise me...that you'll never leave me. That we'll always be connected...as one...like we are now..." _Crow said.

"_I promise Crow...Ahhh! as long as we have...each others hearts...we'll never be far away from_ _eachother_." Yusei vowed.

Crow smiled and gazed up at Yusei. He then quickly grabbed Yusei's hand and place it over his heart. Crow staired deeply into Yusei's eyes, knowing that the raven could understand his feelings. Yusei gasped in surprized before smiling gently and took the hand that was holding his. Placing Crow's over his own heart.

In that moment, no words were needed. Crow could tell that Yusei knew excatly what he was feeling. It was the way Crow knew that Yusei was the one for him. Crow wrapped his arms around Yusei's neck and kissed him passionatly. Yusei gladly returned the kiss and took it as a single to continue. Yusei pulled out slowly, almost compelety before thrusing hard and fast back inside.

Crow cried out in pleasure as he erged Yusei to keep going. Which he did gladly as he picked up the pace, thrusting in faster and harder each time. Yusei was also losing himself in the pleasure they were sharing. He couldn't get over how tight Crow was or how good it felt being with him this way. It was as if Yusei could understand how Crow felt giving himself this way when they first met.

Now the rolls were switched, but the feelings were still the same. The two lovers cried out in excastatiy they climaxed together. Yusei held Crow close to him. Breathing hard as he left a gentle kiss on Crow's forehead. The two of them smiled at one another before they kissed passionately. Crow whispered to Yusei with a sleeply tone of voice as he snuggled into his chest.

"_Hey Yusei."_

_"Hmmm?"_

_"Thanks for this. I'm glad we could be together like this. Even though we have to go back into work after sunday, do you think we could do this again before too long?" __Crow asked._

"_I don't see why not, considering I made erangments for both of us to take some time off for while." _Yusei answered with a smirk.

"_You what?"_ Crow asked surprised.

_"I already cleared it with your boss and mine. We both have a whole two weeks off. And we can spend it any way you want." _Yusei explained.

"_But how did you-"_ Crow started to asked when Yusei took his hand and placed it on his cheek.

"_You and I are connected Crow. I could tell you were feeling lonely because I was too. That's why. I wanted to show you that you don't have to hide your feelings from me. I understand you didn't want to seem like bother, but just know that you never are. Your pain is my pain, and your happiness is mine too."_ Yusei confessed.

_"Yusei...Thank you. I feel the same way. Your the only one I can have such a deep connection like this with. I love you..." _Crow said with a smile as he fell asleep on Yusei's chest.

"_I love you too, Crow. I'm so glad we found each other." _Yusei whispered.

Soon he too fell asleep, and the two lovers held each other close. Vowing in their hearts to never be seperated in anyway, shape or form. To always belong to one another.

No matter what.

* * *

**SOTP: Yay! Done finally! I hope you guys liked this! Happy Valentines day!**


End file.
